iPod Shuffle
by ChristinaAngel
Summary: A challenge I found on someone's profile and I thought it was a good idea. All my fav couples in it! Couples so far: Sasusaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, ShikaTema, GaaMat, KakaAnko, KurAsu
1. SasuSaku

**This idea I got from I.heart.Hatake.Kakashi who got it from Midnight Memories who got it from somewhere else. It's a challenge and I was stuck for CC so voila! **

**The challenge was:**

**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't this idea, the songs or the characters. I only take reponsibilty for the way the words are put together.**

**iPod Shuffle: Sasusaku**

**No One-Aly and AJ**

There was no one left for her, Sasuke was with the snake-bastard and Naruto had just left training for two and a half years. Kakashi, having lost the two main members of the team started distancing himself from her. Sakura wanted him to see her, as she was now, the powerful kunoichi who could knock an enemy out with one punch. When he saw her, Naruto and Sasuke would follow, she felt. When she asked Kakashi why he didn't see her, he stared at her sadly and said,

"I can't see you until you know who you are. Not one of Team 7 but Sakura the brilliant medic-nin and known because of her skills, not anyone else's."

**Truly, Madly, Deeply (Slow Version)- Cascada**

As Sakura watched Sasuke walk away she wanted to cry out that she would do anything for him, be anything for him. As she watched him turn a corner she sank to her knees.

"Oh Sasuke," She muttered to herself. "Can't you see that I love you and will continue to love you forever. I would follow you anywhere."

"Do you mean that?" A voice came from in front of her and she jerked up to see Sasuke who was staring at her with a different, contemplative look on his face. She smiled brightly and nodded. It smiled, a small smile, but still a smile and put out a hand to help her up. And as she pulled herself up Sakura couldn't help but think that things might change, for the better.

**Jenny from the Block- J.Lo**

She'll show him! Spoilt and stuck-up, is she? Well Sasuke could bite her. Sakura thought angrily as she viciously punched her punching bag. He didn't understand how far she had come. She had grown up in a one-bedroomed flat with her mum and her sister and she pulled herself up from there. She was still the same person, wasn't she?

Filled with doubt Sakura stopped punching for a second and just noticed Sasuke standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean what I said earlier." He said frowning as he walked towards her. She smiled up at him and let him know that all was forgiven.

**Touch My Heart- Beth Nelson Chapman**

Sasuke stared blankly at the coffin being lowered into the ground. It was unbelievable, Sakura his teammate, his friend was dead after a dangerous mission to the Sound. He still remembered what she said to him before she left,

"_Be good Sasuke, don't burn Kakashi's books, don't beat Naruto up too much and just remember that...I love you." She quickly kissed him and sped off out the gates._ He never got to tell her that he returned her feelings that she, with Naruto and Kakashi, had been the only ones to touch his frozen heart. But as a warm breeze pushed him gently towards the grave he smiled slightly as he remembered her smile and her love.

**Patience-Take That**

"You need to keep trying with guys like Sasuke, Sakura." Tenten said to her friend as she fumed silently.

"I know Tenten. It's just so frustrating!" Sakura blurted out and Tenten smiled.

"Yes Neji is almost exactly the same. Do you get the mix of love, happiness, pain and frustration when you see him?" Sakura nodded with her eyes wide because of Tenten's guessing.

"You need to have patience and believe that he will come to you in the end. That's the only advice I can give you." Tenten said with an apologetic tone but Sakura nodded thoughtfully.

**Eternity-Avril Lavigne**

Sasuke stared down at the pink-haired girl dressed in a long white dress. He was finally here, after everything he had gone through, he was happy.

"Here we are Sasuke, reunited and about to be together for all eternity. Scared?" Sakura whispered to him when she reached the altar. Sasuke smirked,

"Not even a little bit." He said smoothly and they both turned to the priest to start their vows.

**I Don't Dance-Ryan and Chad**

"Come on Sasuke, it's just one dance!" Sakura pouted to her best friend as he glared back at her.

"No Sakura I don't dance." He said firmly, trying to wrench his arm away.

"Well Neji said that but he's dancing!" Sakura protested and Sasuke looked towards the Hyuuga prodigy who had his arms wrapped around his bun-haired teammate.

"Still no." Sasuke stood his ground.

"Fine I'll just ask someone else." Sakura said, turning to some guys that had been eyeing her all night. Sasuke growled and glared at them. He stood up quickly and grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her onto the dance floor.

"See?" Sakura said smugly as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

"Shut up," Sasuke said grumpily, still glaring at Sakura's admirers. Sakura giggled and laid her head on his chest, content.

**You and Me Together-Hannah Montana**

They were best friends. Some people (jealous fan girls and boys) wondered how could they be friends when they were so different. Her, ugly and uncoordinated, chatty and very expressive with her emotions with him, beautiful and so cool, stoic and often seen wearing an expressionless mask. However what these jealous rivals never saw was how they _clicked._ They were two of a kind, two halves of one whole and most of the school had a pool going on whether they will get together soon or not. Apparently even the teachers had joined in.

Soon the need for a pool disappeared. They were the best of friends which turned into one of the hottest couples of the school.

**Stripped Intro- Christina Aguilera**

As Sasuke turned down another one of Sakura's date offers, his mind screamed that he should have said yes. Screw his reputation, screw what people think, she was the only one who saw him. Sasuke, the determined and lonely boy who was trying to complete his goal to get closure. She didn't just see a cool, emotionless boy who was brilliant. She saw _him._

**3 Spoons of Suga- Sugababes**

"I'm telling you, you should just give up on him." Ino advised her love struck friend who was gazing at Sasuke and Karin as they went past. Sakura snapped out of it and said sarcastically,

"Oh I should just get over it! I never thought of that, thanks Ino!" Ino scowled.

"Oh you know what I mean. He is such a playboy, everyone agrees on it. He probably isn't even faithful to Karin, she's just a fan girl buffer." Ino said.

"But Ino you can't disagree that he's got it." Sakura said, getting down to eating. "And this year I'm going to make sure he remembers my name." Ino snorted in disbelief but Sakura was already far away in her daydream.

**This is testament to the really random nature of my iPod. Yes I know some of these are unbelievably corny but still. And yes now that's out my system I will continue with CC. Also these are hot off the press, I did spell-check them but they won't have got everything. Please review!**


	2. NejiTen

**NejiTen**

**Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

"Hold on Tenten, just please hold on," Neji called out in desperation to his fallen teammate. He picked her up and started to head towards Konoha. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He could feel her irregular heartbeat and he could see her faint breathing with his Byakugan. "Tenten you have to hold on for me okay? I love you, please don't die. You promised to always be there for me. Don't break your promise." Neji ignored the silent tears on his face and he increased his speed.

Back in the hospital, Tenten opened her eyes and stared at her sleeping teammate. She smiled.

"I heard Neji, every word. And I kept my promise. I love you too." Neji smiled a secret smile as Tenten fell back asleep.

**And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going- Jennifer Hudson**

"Well if I wasn't stuck with such a weakling such as yourself I would be able to progress faster." Neji snapped at his female teammate in frustration. She looked hurt for a second before she had the determined look on her face that he knew so well. "Just go." Neji said wearily as he leant against a tree.

"No Neji I'm not going. There's no way I'm going home alone without you." Tenten said firmly as she came and sat down next to Neji. He smiled and leant against her.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He muttered quietly but Tenten still caught it.

"Don't worry Neji there's no way I'm going to leave you. I don't want to live without you." She answered in a softer tone than the one she had used earlier. She gently kissed his forehead and he slept.

**2 Hearts- Kylie Minogue**

"Don't you see it?" Sakura said in exasperation to her friend Ino. Ino once again studied the pair of shinobi and shook her head.

"No, I don't see how they could ever be a couple. They're so different."

"But it's because they're so different, that they work so well together. They are a pair, two hearts but they beat together." Sakura said, daydreaming happily. Ino stared at her shrewdly.

"You're seeing you and Sasuke aren't you?" Sakura blushed but protested,

"Still they are so perfect for each other. Neji and Tenten Hyuuga, yes that has a nice ring to it."

**Bonnie and Clyde- Beyonce and Jay-Z**

"Now it's that bank, okay Neji?" Tenten turned to her boyfriend and he nodded and said quietly,

"Yes, you ready Tenten?" Tenten nodded but leant across the brake and kissed him hard on the mouth. She giggled at his stunned expression and pulled the mask over her face and grabbed her gun from her leg.

"We're a regular old Bonnie and Clyde aren't we?" Tenten said as Neji pulled his own mask over his head.

"Well all I need is my girlfriend," Neji joked before they both got out and started walking towards the bank with confident steps. That's what they do best

**Start of Something New (Instrumental)- Andrew Seeley**

"And in Team 13..Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten!" There was a groan from all the fan girls but the three members of the team didn't make a sound. The girl, Tenten though, glanced quickly at her new teammates. Lee was alright, if slightly weird but Neji was at top of the class. Tenten was sure she would have to practice twice as hard to even catch up to him but still, she grinned. Her team and her sensei were going to become her new family and just maybe she would find a place where she could be of use. Where she would make her own name and find her purpose.

**Falling Down- Avril Lavigne**

As she practiced her 'Rising Twin Dragons' for, what had to be the hundredth time, Tenten thought about her team. They were an odd bunch but they each were learning their place in the team. Gai was the crazy eccentric uncle who was delighted at everything, Lee was the annoying brother which she could tease all she liked but no one else could and Neji...Here Tenten sighed. She thinks she is falling for him.

After this revelation a week ago Tenten tried to force it away or at least down inside her, but now she embraced it. She was falling for him and she was going to enjoy every second of it. It would feel so good when she hit the ground, Tenten thought as she caught sight of the object of her affections and she waved and smiled at him.

**Eye of the Tiger- Rocky Soundtrack**

Tenten dodged and ran as cries of, "Stop thief!" rang in her ears. Normally she would never steal anything from anybody but this was for her little brother and for him she would do anything. She slowed down when she thought she was out of range and leant against the wall.

"Who's that for?" A voice came from the alleyway behind her. She turned around to see a man with long brown hair and almost colourless eyes. The way he moved showed he was an aristocrat born and bred.

"My brother." Tenten answered stoutly. The man raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? And you don't mind stealing for him?" He said in a bland voice.

"Of course not. He's family and you treat family well." Tenten answered again. She jumped as heard the sound of sirens.

"Good to know. Thank you..?"

"Tenten." The man smiled.

"Neji." He introduced himself as Tenten ran off. "Thank you very much indeed Tenten." He said to himself as he watched her.

**My Wish- Rascal Flatts**

"Look Neji a shooting star! Remember to make a wish." Tenten reminded her friend childishly.

"Don't worry Tenten I will." He said as he thought of something. A moment later Tenten smiled up at him.

"What did you wish for?" She asked and Neji smirked at her.

"If I tell you it won't come true." He reminded her and she pouted and settled back against the ground again. Neji continued to stare at her though as he thought, _I wished for your dreams to come true. For your happiness is the only thing I need. This is my wish._

**Changes- Shrek 2 Soundtrack**

Tenten peeked into Neji's hospital room, remembering how he hated for anyone to visit him in hospital. Not that she listened to him but she would like some warning before he started to lay into her.

"Come in Tenten." His voice greeted her, laced with amusement. She went further into the room and stared at Neji. He looked so _different_. His headband was off, exposing his curse mark but the big change was his eyes. They were soft and greeted her with a warmth that she had never seen before.

"Neji you've changed." Tenten blurted out and blushed slightly. Neji chuckled and Tenten stared at him some more.

"Yes I have. I have discovered the truth and now I have a new goal in life. That baka has led me out of the darkness." He said with wry amusement.

**Mobile- Avril Lavigne**

"Right a new start." Tenten huffed as she stared at her camper van. She set up and drove off the camp site. "Everything's changing so why don't I change? Start all over again."

Tenten grinned as she pulled into the new campsite. She hopped out of the door and strode up to the house where she rented from. A man with long brown hair and extraordinary eyes answered.

"Yes?" He said coolly and Tenten smiled brightly at him.

"Hi I'm Tenten and you must be Neji Hyuuga." She stretched out her hand and Neji, after a moment deliberation shook it.

"Hello Tenten." He smirked at her.

**The first song was just so NejiTen that I laughed when it was the first song that came up. There were no Christina Aguilera songs so I was a little disappointed but oh well! The Eye of the Tiger one, I was planning on a long conversation but I realised I had a minute left halfway through so I had to speed up. My favourite was probably 'My Wish', 'Changes' or 'Your Guardian Angel'. My least favourite was the last one but please review and tell me yours!**


	3. NaruHina

**NaruHina**

**Ain't No Other Man-Christina Aguilera**

"You should give up on the blonde baka Hinata." Ino said wisely as she drank the steaming hot coffee the cafe was famous for. Hinata stopped staring at the object of her affections long enough to answer Ino,

"Ino don't you get it? I can't be like you who is used to dating a different man each week, for me there is only one man." Ino pouted.

"Fine but go and lay claim to him so everyone knows he's yours and no one else's." Hinata looked shocked at Ino's smug face.

"Lay claim..?" She said blankly.

"Yep either that or I could set you up on a blind date." Ino said and Hinata was out of her chair faster than you can say, 'Mozarella'. Ino smirked to see her marching over to the blond idiot.

**What You're Made of- Lucie Silvas**

"Maybe Neji's right, maybe I am a weakling who doesn't deserve to be a Hyuuga." Hinata panted leaning against her training stump.

"Come on Hinata you're made of more than that!" A voice encouraged her and she spun round to see her blond crush.

"N..naruto." She stuttered lacing her fingers together. Naruto walked up to her.

"I know how strong you are, now prove it to the world and yourself." And then he gripped her fiddling hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Hinata sighed happily until her alarm clock buzzed angrily and she sat up straight in bed.

**Lucky- Britney Spears**

"Wow she's so lucky, money, fame, beauty." Hinata heard a girl whisper to her friends as she walked by. She smiled perfectly at them and walked with a slow practiced walk to her carriage.

"Are you okay Lady Hinata?" The concerned voice came from her bodyguard Naruto who walked beside her.

"Yes I'm fine Naruto-kun. Thanks for caring." Hinata smiled a small, real smile at Naruto as she stepped up into the carriage where her cousin and father awaited. Her heart ached to be with him but the restrictions of her birth halted her. Instead she just settled for silently wishing that something would happen to change that.

**Mercy On Me- Christina Aguilera**

Hinata prayed to whatever higher power was up there to please forgive her sins and have mercy on her soul. She nodded to her cousin Neji, who was also her husband and left the church alone. He walked towards the confessional box which opened up at the back to a passage that led straight to his love's house.

Hinata hurried into her car and drove steadily for hours. She circled several blocks twice to lose any tail her father or the council had set up. She slowly got out, stiff from the driving and hurried up the steps to his apartment. She found the spare key right where he said it would be and let herself in. She saw him in the kitchen in front of the stove and crept up behind him and slid her arms round her waist.

"Kami you startled me Hinata-chan!" He turned around and she looked into his blue eyes, filled with love. He saw this and said no more but instead bent down and kissed her hard.

**Don't Look Back- Lucie Silvas**

_Whatever you do, don't look back. If you look back you will see how much you have hurt him, _Hinata thought to herself as she walked slowly away from Naruto's heartbroken expression as she broke up with him. The council had ordered her and Neji to break up with Naruto and Tenten because according to them, 'they didn't have the right breeding'. Normally her and Neji would tell the Council 

to stick their order somewhere painful but when they hinted that they were going to get rid of their relationship even if it meant that Tenten and Naruto had to 'disappear' Neji and Hinata had no choice but to agree. Next week they would be marrying each other and resigned to the life the Council had set out for them. But Hinata knew that to survive this, _she mustn't look back._

**Golden Slumbers- Ben Folds**

Hinata softly sung her son's favourite lullaby as he sank deeper into sleep's clutches. Hinata finished the lullaby as she stroked back his blonde hair and looked up to see her husband with identical blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Hey Hinata-chan" He greeted her softly, his eyes alight with his love.

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You- Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay**

"Dobe, stop watching her it's creepy." Sasuke stated bluntly as he looked at his drooling best friend.

"Yeah Uzumaki she's my cousin," Neji added, narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

"Will you two focus on your own girls, instead of worrying about mine? You might lose them if you're not careful." Naruto pointed to Sakura and Tenten who were being approached by two guys. Neji and Sasuke jumped into action and Naruto was free to stare as long as he liked. He knew that he should be looking at Sakura but somehow he couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata. She moved so gracefully, she was perfect.

**One More Night- Cascada**

"Okay she has amnesia so she probably won't recognise any of you." The doctor warned as he opened the door to Hinata's room. Everyone immediately piled in and started talking at once to the shy girl. Naruto frowned at them all and squeezed past them to Hinata's bedside. He squeezed her hand gently to bring her attention to him and when it was he smiled at her,

"Hey Hinata-chan, it's okay. They're just over-excited. I've missed you." He didn't say more as he didn't want to scare her but she answered him,

"I've missed you too, Naruto."

**Anything But Ordinary- Avril Lavigne**

"Such a crude orange jumpsuit and such a loud brash attitude." Hinata heard a shopkeeper mutter to their friend and she glared at them.

"But those both make him unique so leave him alone." She said firmly as she marched up to him, feeling unusually bold, and sat down next to him at the ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto-kun can I have lunch with you?" Hinata said before she lost her nerve. Naruto grinned widely at her.

"Of course Hinata-chan! What were you saying to those two men?" He asked and Hinata inwardly winced. He was much more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

"I was saying you were anything but ordinary and that's what makes you interesting." She said boldly and Naruto looked shocked but grinned foxily at her.

"You too Hinata-chan, you too." He said and then chuckled when she blushed rosily.

**Voodoo Child- Rogue Traders**

"Come on Hinata, it's Halloween! You are meant to dress up nothing like yourself!" Ino whined to Hinata and she relented.

"Fine," she grumbled as she accepted the black and purple clothing. She dressed quickly and let Ino put heavy eyeliner and dark red lipstick on her.

When they got to the party Hinata's eyes were drawn, as if by magnets, to Naruto. He was laughing with Kiba and Lee but as if he felt her stare on him he turned round. When he saw her his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Hinata grinned at him as she waved saucily at him. He made a beeline for her and she met him halfway.

"Hinata-chan you look..." Words failed him here and Hinata smiled again, delighted at her new look.

"Let's dance Naruto," She said leading him into the dance floor. He followed her like a little puppy. He couldn't get over the new look and the new personality if the wave had anything to do with it. He grinned idiotically even though she couldn't see him and decided he was going to enjoy tonight.

**I actually liked these ones, all of them. One More Night was a bit random, since it was only based on like one line of the song. I really like Lucky even though it was quite sad. And I liked voodoo child. Please review and tell me your favs, the ones you didn't like or just how my taste in music is really crap. Just review!**


	4. ShikaIno

**ShikaIno**

**Break the Ice- Britney Spears**

As Ino watched him from beneath her eyelashes, she wondered what he was doing here. Everyone knew him, he was the genius who invented Maxwell the new computer programme and was apparently worth billions.

But all Ino thought about was how lonely he looked even with the blonde he was with hanging all over him. When he looked her way she smiled gently and she watched him take a double take. He smiled back and started to walk towards her. And with that the ice was broken.

**Iris- Goo Goo Dolls**

There she was, his love, still as perfect as the day she died. He reached out to grab her hand...but all he grabbed was air. He stared at Ino confused and she smiled sadly.

"I'm not really here Shika-kun. This is my memory, you can talk to me but you can never touch me." Shikamaru felt the last bit of his heart crumble. Here she was within reach, and he still couldn't touch her just like when they were genins and she was obsessed with Sasuke.

"I love you Shika-kun." Ino said choking on her tears and with that Shikamaru made his decision. He picked up his kunai and Ino looked alarmed. "No Shika-kun, the gods have given you immortality! Please don't throw it away!" Shikamaru stared sadly at Ino.

"Don't you get it Ino-chan? I will give up an eternity just to touch you." Tears started to pour down his cheeks as he stabbed the kunai into his chest right where the heart was. His spirit appeared next to Ino and he smiled at her and grabbed her hand. This time he could grab it.

**Believe- Cher**

"Time to get revenge Shika-kun," Ino thought viciously as she picked out her best outfit for the club tonight. "I tried so hard but you never saw me, only that damn sand nin. But now I'm moving on from you." Ino said out loud.

"Really? That's a shame." Came a voice from behind her and she spun round in shock. There was Shikamaru leaning against her door frame. When Ino got over her shock she said,

"Yes, I've waited too long for you and it hurts to wait anymore." Ino turned round quickly so he wouldn't see her cry.

"That's funny cause I was waiting for you." Shikamaru said and Ino jerked round in shock only to be met by Shikamaru standing right behind her. He bent down and kissed her and after a second she responded.

**From this Moment On- Shania Twain**

Ino walked steadily down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband. Tears poured down her cheeks, hidden by the veil she wore. Shikamaru caught the water falling onto the flowers though and he stared at Ino in concern. Ino choked a laugh and whispered,

"I'm just so happy that I'm finally here with you. There is no one else I want to be with, this is for eternity." Shikamaru smiled softly at her as he realised the reason for her tears.

"I promise you this Ino, I will love you for always." He whispered back. "You're the reason I believe in love." Ino smiled brightly trying to show Shikamaru the love she felt for him. Shikamaru took her hand and squeezed it gently.

**Who We Are- Beth Nelson Chapman**

"If you burn in hell then I won't give a damn! I hate you!" Ino yelled at Shikamaru's retreating back. His back stiffened for a second as if her words were a solid punch. When he left, Ino collapsed down onto the floor. She was too empty emotion-wise to even cry. All she did was stare at the carpet on her sitting room floor. "That's not who I am," she whispered. "Come back Shika, please come back." The tears finally came with these words and she curled up into a foetal ball.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her.

"I never left." Shikamaru said simply and Ino launched herself at him, gripping him tightly round the waist.

"I'm sorry Shika, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Ino muttered into his vest. Shikamaru made soothing noises and said,

"I know Ino. I know who you are."

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

"There they are again. It's sickening." Ino muttered to Sakura as she looked at Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look Ino, why don't you just go up to him and tell him your feelings for him?"

"Cause he's taken!" Ino said exasperatedly.

"Look Temari just left, go now!" With that Sakura shoved her in the direction of Shikamaru. Before she lost her nerve Ino ran up to Shikamaru.

"Hey you!" Shikamaru turned round and Ino grabbed him by his collar and kissed him. She pulled away and said, "I don't like you girlfriend." Shikamaru looked confused (which Ino thought looked adorable) and said,

"What are you talking about Ino? I don't have a girlfriend."

"Well maybe I could be you girlfriend." When Ino said this, Shikamaru grinned and nodded.

**Things Will Go My Way- The Calling**

"Look Ino me and Temari are not an item!" Shikamaru said frustrated. He watched the women he loved start crying and he hugged her gently. "Please believe me. Ever since Chouji died you are the only one whose opinion matters." He told her.

"I believe you Shikamaru."Ino finally said after they had stayed in that position for about an hour. Shikamaru sighed in relief.

_Maybe things are finally going my way_, he thought and when Ino pulled him down for a kiss he thought, _Definitely going my way_.

**Hey Mr DJ- Madonna**

"Come on Shikamaru!" Ino said pulling at her boyfriend's hand. "Please dance with me! This can be our song."

"No Ino I don't like dancing." Shikamaru protested and Ino pouted.

"Well you do like me don't you?" She asked and Shikamaru nodded. "Then please dance one dance for me?" Ino asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Shikamaru succumbed as Ino squealed and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Hey Mr DJ!" Ino shouted to the man at the mixing table. He turned to hear her. "Can you put on Get Naked by Britney Spears?" The DJ nodded and switched records and Ino went back to Shikamaru who looked at her in disbelief.

"This is our song?" He asked and Ino laughed.

"No this song means that you are going to get lucky tonight." She loosely wrapped her arms round his neck and him round her waist.

"I like the sound of that," Shikamaru whispered in her ear and they started to move to the rhythm of the music.

**Lion Sleeps Tonight- Lion King Soundtrack**

"It's movie night Shika-kun!" Ino said coming out from the kitchen with popcorn.

"Sure Ino, what are we watching tonight?" Shikamaru said settling down on the sofa.

"Lion King. A classic." Ino said putting the DVD in and Shikamaru made a face behind Ino's back. When she was done she bounded and plopped herself down on the sofa. She snuggled into Shikamaru's side and he wrapped his arm around her. This was why he put up with any movies she picked out for the night.

**I can't stand it- Cascada**

6-year-old Ino Yamanaka tricked over something coming out of a bush and went flying. When she went to investigate she found a boy her age with a pineapple shaped head, who was sleeping under the bush. She poked him in what she thought was a gentle manner but woke him up very quickly.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Ino, what's yours?" She asked.

"Shikamaru. Why did you wake me up?" He asked annoyed.

"Do you want to play with me?" Ino said stretching out her hand to help him up. Shikamaru shrugged and pulled himself up.

"Why not?" He said as he followed Ino.

**Sunshine- S Club 7**

"For the last bloody time I don't know where your money is! Mainly because this isn't a bank!" Ino snapped and she threw the phone down. She rubbed the sides of her forehead as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey Ino." Her employer greeted her with and she looked up and just ignored her racing heart. "I have something that will make you very happy." He said arrogantly.

"What's that Shikamaru-kun?" Ino asked and Shikamaru held up two tickets to Hawaii.

"Sun, sea and sand. Want to come with me? I have work to do but you can just enjoy yourself." Shikamaru said with a shy smile as Ino stared at him. She leapt up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru-kun! You just made my day perfect!" Ino squealed and Shikamaru smiled at the happiness he caused while wincing at his poor ear drums.

"Sunshine here I come!" Ino said happily.

**Underneath Your Clothes- Shakira**

"What does Sasuke have that I don't?" Shikamaru asked fiercely.

"He's safe!" Ino cried and Shikamaru looked confused.

"If it goes wrong, it doesn't matter if I lose him, it won't make that much difference in my life. But if I lose you, a major part of me goes with you. I can't lose you, I just can't."

"Ino, don't you get it? Why do you think we're going to break up? I think we're going to stay together forever. Sometimes you have to risk everything to change something beyond your wildest dreams. We deserve to try." Ino raised her tear-stained face to his and nodded.

**Well if you can count, you will probably realise that there is more than ten here because I went a little overboard and I don't want to delete any. Avril Lavigne is showing up an awful lot isn't she? I think she's in every single one. I laughed hysterically when Lion Sleeps Tonight came on but I had no idea what to do for it.**

**For all you ShikaTema fans, that one will be coming next I promise! Please review!**


	5. ShikaTema

**ShikaTema**

**Forget Me Not- Lucie Silvas**

"I'm sorry Shikamaru we can't be together. The council has already set me up with someone and I can't disobey them since I agreed to this if I couldn't find someone." Temari said, averting her eyes from Shikamaru.

"So I was too late." He said dully and Temari steeled herself as she looked up.

"Please just do one thing." She begged and his expression softened.

"Sure anything." He replied.

"Please have a happy life. Just put me in the past okay? Forget me." Pain filled his eyes at that request but she ran before he could answer.

**With Love- Hilary Duff**

_Hey Shika, _

_Nothing's been happening except the Council is still being such a pain in the ass. The missions so far have been really boring._

_I miss you, you always calm me down. Do you remember that guy that insulted kunoichi? You told me to breathe and think out my revenge rationally that will teach him the error of his ways. That trap was so funny._

_Now be nice to Ino and I'll see you in a couple of days!_

_With Love_

_Temari_

**Mixed Up World- Sophie Ellis-Bextor**

"It's not us Shikamaru, it's just this stupid world." Temari said harshly as her love repeated the same tired phrases about them not being together.

"They are always saying that Konoha and Sand are enemies." Shikamaru reminded her gently.

"I know! And it's so mixed up but whenever that happened to me, I think of you and my mind is cleared. Just stay strong, we'll get through. Just remember it's a mixed up world whenever it gets you down, okay?" Temari said softly and Shikamaru smiled at her.

"How is it that you say I calm you while you are always the one who calms me?" He said amusedly and Temari smirked back at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

**Crush- Mandy Moore**

"Aww Temari has a crush!" Tenten teased as she caught Temari staring at Shikamaru with a smile on her face. Face flaming, Temari turned back.

"No I don't!" She retorted and Tenten smirked.

"Don't worry I won't tell. It sucks doesn't it?" Tenten said empathically being serious for once.

"What is?" Temari asked, caught off-guard.

"That you're like his best friend and you can't tell anyone in case he finds out."

"We are not just talking about me and Shikamaru are we?" Temari asked and this time it was Tenten's face which turned bright red.

"Shut up!" She said and Temari chuckled.

"Temari are you okay?" Shikamaru's concerned voice came through. She jumped and stared at him with wide eyes.

'No I'm not! I've got a crush on you!' Temari thought and then cursed when she realised it was true.

**Paid My Dues- Anastasia**

"No I will not marry him!" Temari shouted at the numerous elderly people that consisted of the council.

"But Temari you must..." One council member wheezed and Temari interrupted.

"No that's it! I've done all the leading round of important officials and all the crappy missions you set me. I've paid my dues and I will not marry him cause I already have a fiancé!" She shouted again.

"Really? Who?" A member asked curious.

"Shikamaru Nara." She stated proudly.

"A shinobi with no important clan or bloodline." The first member dismissed.

"Yep. And I'm still marrying him and only him." Temari strutted out the room, head held proudly.

**Speechless- The Veronicas**

'So I have a little dream about him last night, no big deal.' Temari thought as she walked down a street in Konoha to where she was meeting Shikamaru for lunch.

'**It so is! You have a crush on him!' **A part of mind pointed out gleefully.

'No I bloody well do not!' The other part protested angrily.

'**Yeah you love him!'**

'No I don't love that sexist pig!' Her mind argued back at...well her mind.

"Temari are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, after about a minute of watching her make faces at nothing. She jerked round and stared at him, speechless.

'Oh shit I do love him.' Was all her mind could come up with.

**Can't Stop the Rain- Cascada**

The sun rose behind Temari as she counted the twenty-fifth day without Shikamaru. The rain fell about her but she was oblivious to the water that was soaking through her clothes.

She stared at the memorial stone, she couldn't believe the name she was saying. It had to be a dream. He had just told her he loved her. She should have said it back, anything but walk away.

She turned away from the stone, _from him,_ and faced the dawn with sleepless eyes.

**What I've Done- Linkin Park**

Shikamaru looked in shock at a wanted poster, his own wanted poster, on the side of a building in Suna. He had just come to visit Temari, their relationship relatively new.

He turned to the village square and caught the sight of Temari being led by Kankuro to where Gaara was talking with the Council. He saw her eyes land on him, and they were filled with pain.

'I'm sorry, you're the enemy.' She mouthed to him and Shikamaru turned away from her, still not understanding, and probably never would.

**What Hurts The Most- Cascada**

"Hey Temari," Chouji greeted her. Temari smiled.

"Hey Chouji, how you doing?"

"I'm doing okay. How about you? I mean it's only been 2 weeks since..." Temari knew what Chouji was going to say so she held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm just feeling a little regretful." She muttered and then asked, "How is he?"

"He's doing okay actually. What do you regret?" Chouji asked and Temari forced a smile.

"Lots of things. Not telling how I felt, not saying all the things I left unspoken, just assuming he knew them all anyway. That was what hurts the most about the relationship ending. It didn't have to happen if I had just told him..." Temari trailed off and Chouji laid a comforting arm on hers.

"Don't go beating yourself up. If it was meant to work out it would have. Just try to move on okay?" Temari nodded weakly and said.

"I'll try. Nice seeing you Chouji."

"You too."

**When There Was You And Me- High School Musical**

Temari looked over at where Shikamaru was laughing with Chouji and Ino. She had just found out that he dated her for a bet, but now it was over and she felt like the whole school were looking at her and pitying her for actually believing what he said to her. Temari raised her head and looked at Shikamaru one last time. She saw him smile at Ino and she unwillingly smiled as well.

'_I wish I was over there._' She thought to herself before she took her tray over to the bins.

**I hope I made all the ShikaTema fans happy. My favourite was 'Forget Me Not' and my least fav was 'With Love'. I got loads of depressing songs on this one but no Hannah Montana songs! Although I still managed to get High School Musical. **

**Review please!**


	6. GaaMat

**GaaMat**

**March of the Witch Hunters- Wicked!**

"Gaara run! The Council are coming!" Temari and Matsuri burst into the room.

"What?!" Gaara snapped but soon he heard the chanting,

"Kill the demon, kill the monster, kill him!"

"I'll distract them." Temari said, her jaw getting tighter.

"Me too." Kankuro stepped in. "Matsuri you run with him. You're a target too." Gaara and Matsuri disappeared in a whirl of sand just as the mob burst through the door of the house.

**Mercy On Me- Christina Aguilera**

Matsuri stabbed at the man and watched as he crumpled to the ground.

"Raven! Are you there? Come in Raven!" Her ear piece shouted in her ear and Matsuri stared around at the destruction she had caused and felt....nothing. At another shout from her ear piece she answered.

"Raven here. Target has been eliminated." She put her mask back on and sped off back to Suna.

"Mission complete Gaara-sama." She said to her Kazekage in a dead voice and Gaara looked at her with a furrow in between his eyebrows.

"That's good....but are you okay Matsuri?" He asked as he stood up and came round to stand in front of her.

"Yes I'm fine." She replied in the same voice.

"No you're not. Look just because we aren't a couple anymore," Gaara's voice broke a little on these words and Matsuri's heart cracked a little more. "Doesn't mean I'm not your friend. You can tell me what's wrong." Matsuri looked up into his green eyes and saw how much concern there was in them. Her facade cracked and broke.

"You want to know what's wrong?! What's wrong is that I was a stupid idiot to break up with you and now without you all there is left is emptiness and now every single kill breaks me just a little more and my soul gets dirtier and I don't know how to stand it!" Gaara stared at her in horror and Matsuri felt tears finally leak out her eyes when Gaara drew her into a hug. Her soul may be dirty but he seemed to be willing to live with it so why couldn't she?

**If You're Not the One- Daniel Bendingfield **

Matsuri watched the pink-haired leaf kunoichi hug Gaara around his neck. But the thing that broke her heart was the fact that he let her do it and he even smiled at her. They had had such a great relationship but Gaara broke it off saying that he did not feel for her in a romantic sense. That Matsuri didn't understand. They were perfect for each other, so how could he not be the one?

Gaara watched Matsuri walk away, her shoulders drooping slightly, and unknown to him pain filled his eyes. He loved Matsuri, so much that it was almost painful at times, but after hearing enemies of his planning her murder he had to break it off. It had hurt enough when she was kidnapped when she was just his student. Gaara turned to Sakura with a sigh. They were both trying to get over their loves but they were both failing. Miserably. But Matsuri was just not the one for him, he had to accept that.

**The Boys are Back- High School Musical 3**

"Temari slow down and tell me what's wrong." Matsuri tried to soothe her agitated sister-in-law.

"The boys are back." Temari answered and Matsuri's heart skipped a beat. Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru had been part of the mission to destroy the remaining members of Akatsuki and since it was an S-Ranked mission with a high probability of death, Temari and Matsuri had done nothing but worry.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Matsuri and Temari sped towards the gate. At that point they became a mess of hugs and tears as everyone hugged everyone, after all their boys were back, miraculously alive.

"Gaara-kun I'm so glad you're back!" Matsuri said joyously to her husband who just smiled slightly and hugged her.

**Bad For Me- Danielle Peck**

Matsuri craved Gaara. It was that simple. She craved him like she craved chocolate, wearing high heels and fast cars. Of course he was just as bad for her as these were. But Matsuri still loved him even though she shouldn't.

"Hey Gaara." She called out when she caught the sight of red hair. He turned around and smirked. Her stomach did the weird flip thing it did when she saw him. Yep that couldn't be good for her.

**Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne**

"Why do stay here and train so late?" Gaara asked his student, Matsuri, finding her training in the grounds, late at night again. She jumped slightly and then, when the question registered in her mind, she smiled slightly.

"I do not have a family to go home to Gaara, my real family died when I was younger and they kicked me out of the orphanage when I became a Genin. They reasoned that if I was old enough to earn money then I was old enough to live alone."

"You are lonely." It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes." Was all Matsuri could say. "Sometimes I wish that I had my family back but I know that it is impossible."

"I thought I was your family." Matsuri stared at Gaara in disbelief. And then she smiled.

**How Could This Happen to Me?- Simple Plan**

Matsuri opened her eyes slowly, and immediately got blinded by white light. She scrunched up her eyes and asked the air,

"What happened?"

"You were on an A-rank mission and it was a trap. There was an ambush, you barely made it back alive." A voice answered her and Matsuri recognised it as Temari's. There was a sad note behind it that caused Matsuri's eyes to shoot open.

"Gaara-sensei!" She sat up quickly, ignoring the pain. "Where is he? How is he?" Temari looked at her while the nurse protested the sudden movement.

"He didn't survive the ambush." Temari's voice pierced through Matsuri's thoughts as the nurse lowered her to the bed.

"No." Matsuri muttered and there was panic as her heart monitor started beeping wildly.

**Beautifully Broken- Avril Lavigne**

Matsuri opened her eyes to her boyfriend's sleeping face. As she watched him sleep she admired how peaceful he looked, especially without Shukaku. She smiled as her eyes filled with tears. Gaara opened his eyes to see tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Matsuri, what's wrong?" He asked urgently.

"I'm beautifully broken Gaara, and I don't care if you know it." Matsuri quoted as she grinned at her confused boyfriend.

**Zero to Hero- Hercules**

"Yeah I have to say the phrase 'Zero to Hero' suits Gaara perfectly." Matsuri admitted looking at Gaara talk to several ninja from Konoha seriously while keeping two of the Council members happy.

"He's come so far and now he's Kazekage. Who would have thought it?" Temari asked.

"I'm so proud of him." Matsuri said happily and Temari's softened as she stared at her brother.

"Me too."

**Say the Word- Kim Possible**

"Now tell me if you need help." Gaara told Matsuri, knowing she would not say anything. She agreed and got down to training.

Hours later when she had exhausted herself she fought with calling for Gaara. She didn't want to seem weak, but if she didn't then she would be stuck out here all night.

"Gaara." She called gently and he appeared in a haze of sand, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth slightly.

"I'm glad you called for me." Gaara admitted as he picked her up. "It's nice to rescue you for once after all you have done for me."

**Did you notice that they got shorter and shorter as they went on? Mostly because the song times went down from nearly five minutes (Mercy on Me) to two minutes (Say the Word). My favourites are Mercy on Me and If You're Not the One, what are yours? Please review!**


	7. KakaAnko

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. **

**KakaAnko**

**Break the Ice- Britney Spears**

"Fancy a drink Kakashi?" Anko smirked at the jounin who seemed to smile back. "You know for old times?"

"Do you mean for our friendship or that time we both got really drunk and....." Kakashi teased and Anko rolled her eyes.

"Friendship idiot. And no bringing that book!" She finished and Kakashi watched her walk off.

At the bar later Kakashi watched Anko flirt with everyone in the vicinity and after enough drinks, get up on the table and started to dance.

"Just like old times." Kakashi said to himself as he went to rescue Anko who greeted him like she did all those years ago, with a hard kiss.

**The Good Life - Hannah Montana**

It was the first time that Kakashi met Anko, the crazy snake lady, as she had been dubbed. No one said that jounin were particularly imaginative.

"It's good to meet you Anko." Kakashi greeted with a lazy smile, hidden behind his mask.

"Good to meet you too Kakashi." Anko grinned back and as Kakashi watched people in the hall avoid her and her gaze, he saw a spark of amusement in her eyes. Realization struck him, she knew what she was doing, knew what people thought of her and she didn't care.

"Well this will be interesting." Iruka muttered as he watched the sparks fly.

**Nobody's Fool - Avril Lavigne**

He was the one who found her. She was on top of the Hokage mountain just looking down at Konoha.

"How could he want to destroy this?" Anko asked him, without turning around. "This has been his home, my home, for so long I just can't understand." Kakashi sat down next to her and let his legs hang over the edge as well.

"That's a good thing Anko." She looked at him in confusion but he stared down at the village, not really seeing it. "He tried to change you, tried to make you like him, but the fact that you can't understand his actions, can't understand why he want to destroy his once home, well that shows how different you are from him. Remember that, you stopped him from changing you, he tried to turn you into someone else but you didn't let him. That makes you different, stronger than him."

Years later when Anko met her old sensei again in the Forest of Death, she remembered Kakashi's words and drew strength from them, even when she failed to defeat Orochimaru.

**Push the Button - Sugababes**

"Anko I love you and all but relationships are not exactly where you specialise." Kurenai told her friend bluntly. They were out at a bar at the moment and Anko was down about her attempts to get Kakashi to notice her had failed again. "Kakashi is one of those men who are so thick-headed that they have to be told what they want, you can't be subtle with him. Just be Anko, crazy, tactless Anko and he will notice you." Anko rolled her eyes but took her friends advice and stopped waiting for him to notice her, instead put herself out there.

A few weeks later, Anko met up with Kakashi on their first date, training date. Not exactly what Anko had planned but for Kakashi it was a step.

**Falsas Esperanzas - Christina Aguilera**

Anko was having trouble in Spanish. As in big, failing, repeating a grade trouble. But Kurenai had the perfect plan.

"Ask the smartest boy in the year to tutor you." She said confidently, a scary spark in her eyes letting Anko know that she was in big trouble.

"Kakashi, you have the best grades in Spanish right?" Anko asked and Kakashi nodded, smiling again. "Would you mind tutoring me?"

Kakashi agreed and he had said that the best way to learn Spanish was to listen to Spanish songs and watch Spanish films. Of course later Anko found out that that was his incompetent way of asking her out but by then they were already in a relationship, so what did it matter?

**Too Little, Too Late - JoJo**

Anko watched Kakashi and Kurenai flirt with each other on their date. She should be supportive of them, it was Kurenai's first date, years after Asuma's date and they were all good friends. But still she wished now that she had not been so closed off when Kakashi had shown an interest in her. When she had started to return that interest, they were firmly in the friends' area and there was no chance. She had just started to get over him until....this.

Kakashi looked up and met her eyes briefly, that one glance telling her everything she needed to know about his feelings, friendship, regret but no love, not anymore. Her eyes spoke of the apology for stirring up the past and Kakashi reassured her that their friendship would survive before he got back to his date.

**Living la Vida Loca - Ricki Martin**

"I swear that girl is insane." Genma cursed as he staggered out of the bar with Kakashi and Asuma beside him. He had just been doused by Anko with all the drinks in the room. "She pushes and pulls you at her slightest whim." Asuma sympathises with Genma, or rather laughed at him, while Kakashi smiled a secret smile to himself, hidden by his mask. He happened to enjoy Anko's insanity, it was contagious. She challenged him and makes him take more risks, probably more than was good for him.

"She's crazy all right." Kakashi said, more to himself than to the others. "She'll pull you in before you know what has happened."

"Huh? Did you say something Kakashi?" Genma asked while Asuma smirked at Kakashi. He had heard what his friend had muttered and could definitely see it going somewhere.

**The Witch's Ghost - Hex Girls**

"Damn it." Kakashi swung around again with his kunai drawn. When he took this mission, he had heard that there was a small ghost problem. Of course he had not believed him, but now he definitely did.

Standing before him was a woman wearing flowing robes of a few centuries ago.

"The Witch's Ghost I presume?" He asked. Should be polite to women even if they were dead figments of his imagination. The woman's smile widened.

"Name's Anko. And yours?"

"Kakashi." He answered and she grabbed his hand. "This is impossible." He said out loud.

"Aw Kakashi, most of the world is made up of impossible things." Anko said mysteriously.

**Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson**

"Shut up Kakashi, I know I look good." Anko joked as she went up to get drinks and Kurenai joined her.

"So Anko, how's the love thing going?" Kurenai asked casually and Anko managed to spill the beer she was holding at the time.

"What? I'm not in love." Anko said defensively.

"Anko I saw you fluttering your eyelashes the other day." Kurenai said flatly. "The independent Anko who tries really hard to be an island, ignoring love whenever it stumbled into her, would have never done that." Anko looked depressed.

"I know, it's awful."

"Are you kidding, it's great! Anko no one is an island, and I'm so glad that you can finally see that. Maybe you'll let yourself see that now." Kurenai left the dumbstruck Anko at the bar while she took the drinks back.

**Girls all the bad guys want - Bowling for Soup**

"Kakashi, you have to stop watching her. It's creepy." Asuma said to his friend, who had his head down on the desk, looking at Anko, his long time crush.

"But she's perfect Asuma. I mean can't you hear the angels singing?" Kakashi mooned and Asuma stared at Kakashi.

"Are you high?" He asked bluntly and Kakashi threw him a glare.  
"No I kinda looked at Rin's poetry last night." He admitted and Asuma put his head into his hands, the picture of despair.

"Man up Kakashi! Anko likes tough guys which at the moment you are not acting like it." Asuma explained.

"But I'm not a tough guy."

"No you're an idiotic, smart guy but you have to pretend to be a tough guy to get Anko. Be interested in her interests, that sort of thing."

"I'll try." Kakashi answered, grinning at Asuma in hope.

**I know, not my best work, my brain sort of died when it came to writing these even when the songs were perfect for kakaanko. My favourites were The Witch's Ghost and Too Little, Too Late. Please review! **


	8. KurAsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character you recognise. **

**Enjoy! **

**KurAsu**

**Shark In the Water - VV Brown**

Kurenai jerked herself awake, she had been having that dream again about Asuma leaving for a mission and not coming back. She spread her fingers over her gently bulging stomach and sighed quietly.

"Kurenai? What's wrong?" Asuma asked her as he rolled over to face her.

"I'm just worried that you will leave us." She confessed and he stroked the side of her face softly. "I just feel like there is this big danger around the corner."

"I can't be promise that I'll always be here," he started, "but if I ever have a choice, I'll choose you every time."

**The Good Life - Hannah Montana**

Kenji smiled up at his mum, brown eyes laughing.

"You're just like your father you are. Always teasing me." Kurenai muttered, grinning back. Kenji pouted.

"You know you love it." He teased and Kurenai laughed.

"Of course, I wouldn't put up with your bad habits if I didn't." She retorted and Kenji skipped off to jump onto the sleeping Shikamaru. A sneaky Ino managed to get a picture of the moment of impact and Kurenai called after her,

"I want copies!" Ino nodded and Shikamaru protested but Kurenai's bright smile stopped him.

**Beautiful Liar- Beyonce and Shakira**

Kurenai wanted the two of them with half-lidded eyes. They were so obvious, did they expect that no one would see them?

"Play me for a fool Asuma?" She whispered and the woman beside her stirred.

"He made a fool of both of us Kurenai." She whispered and Kurenai's eyes turned to her.

"It is obvious that he doesn't care who he hurts. But at least we know that he is to blame here." The two woman turned scorching eyes onto the couple and the man looked up, as if he could sense them watching, before shifting his gaze away.

"Coward." Kurenai hissed and with one disdainful look, she turned to go, closely followed by her companion.

**Bless Our Show - Sister Act**

"It will go great Kurenai, you need to relax." Asuma said to his anxious wife. She had volunteered to direct their son's nativity play and tonight was the opening night.

"I know, it's just so nerve-wracking. Your first play is something you always remember especially if you do something embarrassing." Kurenai fretted.

"The audience is the parents of the kids so they are definitely going to more tolerable than most. Plus they're five, it's not going to be perfect."

"I know, I know. Just please keep them smiling." Kurenai whispered to the heavens as the curtain was drawn.

**Push Up On Me - Rihanna**

Kurenai jiggled along to the music, watching her friend Anko dance with an amused expression. She was so drunk that the dancing was more stumbling but no one seemed to care, especially the silver haired man dancing with her. Scanning the room, she caught sight of brown eyes staring at her and she did a double take.

Seeing the handsome man staring at her she smirked and jerked her head to invite him closer. He smiled back and started to make his way over to her.

_I approve_, Kurenai thought, staring with a self-satisfied expression on her face.

**Mercy On Me - Christina Aguilera**

Scratching at the skin on her arms, Kurenai stared at the rash with a bemused expression. With the life she had lead, strange rashes were not too unusual but she had quit last year. She jerked her head up as the bell jingled and stared at the patron of the shop she was working in, Sarutobi Asuma, primary school teacher who looked after his nephew in his spare time and all-around good guy. Too bad Kurenai didn't deserve him.

"Hey Kurenai, what's new?" He asked casually and Kurenai smiled and shrugged.

"Not much." She answered before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "Hey Asuma, do you want to go out sometime?" She asked and Asuma looked slightly dumbfounded, thrilling Kurenai slightly with the power.

_Have mercy on my soul._ She prayed before making arrangements for next Tuesday.

**Boss of Me - They Might Be Giants**

Asuma jogged after Kakashi and Genma who had taken off. Of all times for his brothers to pull a stunt, it was when he was in charge. Seeing a glimpse of silver hair, he hurried over to that direction and helped a dark haired woman to pick up her shopping bags after his brothers appeared to have crashed into her.

"I'm so sorry about that." He gasped and she laughed before titling her head upwards.

"Wasn't your fault." Her bright red eyes made him draw breath in astonishment and awe before a crash from further in the shop made him wince.

"I have to go but I'm Asuma."

"Kurenai."

"Nice meeting you." He called before setting off.

**High - James Blunt**

He found her on the roof.

"You're meant to be taking it easy." He scolded, running his hand over her swollen tummy.

"I just wanted to show him something." Kurenai said softly.

"What?" Asuma asked, shuffling closer towards her as he noticed her shiver. "How to worry Daddy sick?" She laughed, a familiar sound that made Asuma smile as well no matter how worried he had been.

"No, that." Was all she said before the first streaks of sunlight hit Konoha causing the red roofs to almost shine. Their vantage point of the roof allowed them to see the whole of Konoha spread out before them, peaceful and quiet like it was for a few hours every night.

"Woah." Asuma said.

"Told you." Kurenai commented and they sat in silence as they watched the rest of the sunrise together.

**Savages - Part 2 - Pocahontas**

"The maiden Yuuhi Kurenai will be executed at dawn for witchcraft." Were the words ringing through Asuma's head and now here he was, rushing to find help so that did not happen. But Kakashi couldn't help,

"She's gone. I'm sorry Asuma." So now it was up to him.

"Please don't let me too late." He whispered as he pounded down the streets of Konoha.

**Flying Without Wings - Delta Goodrem and Brian McFadden**

Kurenai sat in front of the tombstone and smiled.

"I talked with Shikamaru today, he's thinking of proposing soon and he asked whether all this pain I felt after all your death was worth getting together for even such a short period of time. I told him that if I could spend just one more day with you, I would even knowing the wrenching pain that would come afterwards. I think I helped." Kurenai turned her head to watch her son talk to some of the pigeons near them.

"If I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. I love you and I love Kenji, you're my boys. So even though I wish you could be here, I'm glad we married. I got to tell you I loved you before you died and that is the bit I remember most."

"Mummy! Come on, we have to go!" Kenji said earnestly and Kurenai smiled.

"Goodbye Asuma. Love you." She said quietly before following her son.

**One of the really sad couples, but I do like how Kurenai wasn't killed off as well so she could hang around for her child. **

**Happy Easter and please review! **


End file.
